Кэнъити Имаиздзуми
Кэнъити Имаиздзуми (яп. 今泉 賢一, Kenichi Imaizumi) - режисер и аниматор аниме. Работал с такими студиями, как Artland , A-1 Pictures Inc. ,Nippon Animation , Studio Pierrot , AIC и др. Его авторству принадлежит дизайн персонажейHungry Heart и Yogo the Negotatior. 'Роли' 'Режиссер в аниме' *|2012 - Seitokai no Ichizon Lv.2 - главный режиссер *2012 - Амагами СС [ТВ-2] - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента ** эпизод #11. Morishima Haruka - Part 1: Sexy 16.03.2012 *2011 - Невиданный цветок [ТВ] - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента ** - эпизод #4. White Ribbon Dress 06.05.2011 ** - эпизод #9. Everyone and Menma 10.06.2011 *2006 - Учитель-мафиози Реборн! - главный режиссер *2006 - Это были мы - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента **- эпизод #5. Episode 5 01.08.2006 *2005 - Мастер Муси - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента **- эпизод #5. The Traveling Swamp 20.11.2005 **- эпизод #17. Pickers of Empty Cocoons 19.02.2006 **- эпизод #25. Eye of Fortune, Eye of Misfortune 12.06.2006 *2005 - Zettai Shounen - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента *2004 - Дзюбэй-младшая [ТВ-2] - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента *1998 - Легенда о героях Галактики OVA-2 - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента *1997 - Maze Bakunetsu Jikuu TV - режиссёр эпизода/сегмента 'Аниматор' *2012 - Амагами СС [ТВ-2] - контролер анимации **- эпизод #11. Morishima Haruka - Part 1: Sexy 16.03.2012 *2006 - Это были мы - контролер анимации **- эпизод #5. Episode 5 01.08.2006 *2006 - Shinigami no Ballad - контролер анимации **- эпизод #4. Autumn`s Magic 24.03.2006 *2005 - Мастер Муси - контролер анимации **- эпизод #5. The Traveling Swamp 20.11.2005 **- эпизод #17. Pickers of Empty Cocoons 19.02.2006 **- эпизод #25. Eye of Fortune, Eye of Misfortune 12.06.2006 *2005 - Zettai Shounen - контролер анимации *2004 - Рассвет Марса - контролер анимации **- эпизод #10. Sightsee! Romance of the First Martian Immigrant 03.06.2004 *2004 - Дзюбэй-младшая [ТВ-2] - контролер анимации *2002 - Охотник х Охотник OVA-1 - контролер анимации **- эпизод #2. Friends x Costumes x Hell`s Ear 17.01.2002 *2001 - Geisters: Fractions of the Earth - контролер анимации *2001 - Арена Ангелов - контролер анимации **- эпизод #6. The Light-Speed Suzuka! Hatoko`s Declaration of Ri 06.05.2001 *1999 - Охотник х Охотник [ТВ-1] - контролер анимации **- эпизод #4. Decision x Shortcut x Long Way 06.11.1999 **- эпизод #10. Failing Score x Panic x Voice from Heaven 18.12.1999 **- эпизод #18. Treasure x Memory x Hotel Room 26.02.2000 **- эпизод #25. Slimy x Stingy x Inside a Cave 22.04.2000 **- эпизод #31. Dismissed x Party x Enemies are Bound to Meet 10.06.2000 **- эпизод #37. Sky x Tournament x Fighter Participation 19.08.2000 **- эпизод #47. Father x Secret x Confession 25.11.2000 **- эпизод #59. Spider`s Nest x Captured x Assassin Technique 03.03.2001 *1999 - Корректор Юи - контролер анимации *1997 - Maze Bakunetsu Jikuu TV - контролер анимации *1996 - Воины-марионетки Джей - контролер анимации *1995 - Mama wa Poyopoyosaurus ga o Suki - контролер анимации *1994 - Ai to Yuuki no Pig Girl Tonde Buurin - контролер анимации *1992 - Микан - оранжевый кот - контролер анимации 'Смешанные роли' *2013 - Vividred Operation - раскадровка **- эпизод #10. Light and Shadow 15.03.2013 *2013 - Kotoura-san - раскадровка **- эпизод #12. The Things I Want to Tell You 29.03.2013 *2013 - Герой при заклятом враге - раскадровка **эпизод #10. So Now Their Plans Are Finally Coming to Fruition? 16.03.2013 *2012 - Ebiten: Kouritsu Ebi Sugawa Koukou Tenmonbu - раскадровка **- эпизод #6. Aim for the Stars! The Girl Who Dreams of Love 18.08.2012 *2012 - Kyoukaisen-jou no Horizon II - раскадровка **- эпизод #3. Those Setting Foot Upon the Ground 22.07.2012 **- эпизод #4. Ruler of the Theatre 29.07.2012 **- эпизод #7. Storyteller in the Hall 19.08.2012 **- эпизод #8. The Decision Maker on High 26.08.2012 *2012 - Амагами СС [ТВ-2] - раскадровка **- эпизод #11. Morishima Haruka - Part 1: Sexy 16.03.2012 *2011 - Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle - раскадровка **- эпизод #3. The Melancholy of the Boy Genius 16.10.2011 *2011 - Kyoukaisen-jou no Horizon - раскадровка **- эпизод #6. Advocate at the Confession Grounds 06.11.2011 **- эпизод #8. Ruler of the Land 20.11.2011 **- эпизод #12. Opposition Against Crossing Over the Parallel Line 18.12.2011 *2011 - The Idolmaster - раскадровка **- эпизод #19. Like the Moon, Hidden Among Clouds 11.11.2011 **- эпизод #21. Like a Flower Blooming 25.11.2011 *2011 - Невиданный цветок [ТВ] - раскадровка **- эпизод #4. White Ribbon Dress 06.05.2011 *2010 - А все-таки город вертится - раскадровка **- эпизод #11. Kon`s Summer of Tears 17.12.2010 *2006 - Это были мы - раскадровка **- эпизод #5. Episode 5 01.08.2006 *2005 - Мастер Муси - раскадровка **- эпизод #17. Pickers of Empty Cocoons 19.02.2006 **- эпизод #25. Eye of Fortune, Eye of Misfortune 12.06.2006 **2004 - Юго - Переговорщик - дизайн - Russia Chapter *2004 - Дзюбэй-младшая [ТВ-2] - раскадровка *2002 - Hungry Heart: Wild Striker - дизайн персонажей *2001 - Geisters: Fractions of the Earth - дизайн персонажей 'Навигация' Категория:Авторский состав